


Youtube Reader-inserts

by SpnWolf



Category: RPF - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Also posted on my tumblr so don't freak out I didn't plagiarize, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror Games (no graphic description of horror or anything), Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Negative Self Talk, NonBinary!Reader, Read the warnings on the chapters please, Reader-Insert, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Swearing, YouTube, collection, fem!reader - Freeform, gender neutral!reader, jacksepticeye - Freeform, reader - Freeform, self-hate, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnWolf/pseuds/SpnWolf
Summary: The reader mocks Mark for being scared by horror games. They’re just images  on a screen - what could be so scary about that? However, Mark then dares them to play one and they find out that they are much and much scarier than expected.





	1. Intro

So I used to take requests on Youtuber x Readers back on tumblr, and I figured I might as well post some here too! Select a chapter to start reading.


	2. Not Scared (Markiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader mocks Mark for being scared by horror games. They’re just images on a screen - what could be so scary about that? However, Mark then dares them to play one and they find out that they are much and much scarier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing (just one line, really)
> 
> So I know Mark played Slender the Arrival in 2012, and you can imagine that younger Markiplier if you prefer, but really the timeline doesn’t exist in this fanfic. I just don’t know any other horror games’s mechanics well enough to write about them.

You’d always been a night owl- sleeping early just wasn’t for you. You realized this when you saw it was already 1:35 AM and you were still browsing tumblr, going through random tags and liking and reblogging anything cool you’d see.

Through the wall, you suddenly heard a loud scream, followed by a whole bunch of swear words. You grinned. Mark, your boyfriend who also happened to be a YouTuber, was recording some sort of horror game.

You knew because he’d always ask you the night before. Horror games had to be recorded at night for the scary atmosphere, silence and darkness, but he didn’t want to wake you with his screams. Luckily for him, you could stay up ‘til whenever. Sleep is for the weak.

Another scream sounded. You rolled your eyes, even though no one could see it. Honestly, what could possibly be so scary on a screen? It was fictional, not real, and you’d know it the entire time. Nothing scary about dying, hearing a loud noise and getting a game over screen. It was frustrating at best.

Ten minutes later, the door to your room opened and Mark walked in. His black hair kind of messy, wearing his famous lucky flannel shirt.

“I just got done recording if you wanted to sleep,” he said, leaning against the doorway.

“I’m surprised you still have a voice after all that screaming,” you said with a smirk.

“Hey, it’s a horror game!” He said defensively. “Screaming is a part of it!”

“It’s pixels on a screen, come on now.”

“Oh yeah? Have you played any?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know it’s not scary?”

“Because it’s fake, and you know it, duh!”

“Well then,” Mark lowered his voice, in the way he does when he plays Darkiplier. “Why don’t you play right now?”

And with a click he shut off the lights.

  
—————————————————————————————————-

Fast foward a couple of minutes, and there you were, in Mark’s recording room, in front of the computer. Your own computer didn’t have any horror games downloaded, plus Mark said he wanted the room to be completely dark, aside from the screen’s light, so no windows. Fair enough. It was quiet in the room, but nothing that made you actually scared.

You clicked on the “Slender: The Arrival” icon on the desktop and put on the headphones. A wave of nervousness washed over you; this was supposed to be scary, and you had no idea what to expect of that game.

The screen flashed twice, launching the game and making it fullscreen. Creepy music played through the headphones.

You shrugged it off. “It’s all fake,” you muttered to yourself. Side effects of having a YouTuber boyfriend was that you now also felt like you should be commenting whenever you were gaming. 

After selecting play and going through the intro, your character spawned in what looked like a forest. Peaceful, nothing scary yet. You pressed the keys on the keyboard and made her walk. Two minutes or so passed by while credits flashed on the screen, nothing scary was happening besides that the sun was setting. You still felt very calm, but the darker it grew, the more that feeling started to fade.

Your character found a house, which inside of it wasn’t much except a few notes and a flashlight. You explored a few rooms, when suddenly you heard a loud high-pitched scream in-game.

It sent chills down your spine.

“The horror begins,” you said, barely audible. You felt your heart start racing as you guided your character outside. Once there, you saw how you had to make your character go through a scary, dark woods, using only your flashlight- and you could barely see. Eight out of eight pages to go.

You pressed pause and wanted to quit playing.

“(Y/N), chill, it’s a game,” you told yourself. “Just a game. Nothing is real. All you gotta do is collect some pages, prove Mark wrong.”

You unpaused.

“I’m not scared.”

“Hello.”

“AAAAAAAH!”

Your heart stopped for a second before racing faster than it ever did before, and you screamed louder than you ever had in your life. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, MARK!” You turned around, still shaking, to see Mark laughing himself to tears.

“You- You sure you’re not scared?” He managed to say before bursting into laughter again.

“How did you even sneak in like that?!” You were still shook, but couldn’t help but grin. You had to admit, he got you good.

“I was here the whole time,” he smiled. “Scarier than you think, huh?”

You turned back to the screen.

“You might be scary, but the game hasn’t got me yet.” You put your hands back on the keyboard and mouse to continue. 

“Honestly don’t know what you find so scary. There’s just a bunch of trees, and hey, a page!” You collected it.

“Beat the game, then,” he challenged.

“Maybe I will.” Suddenly the screen went static, meaning Slender was near. You quickly reacted, making your character run for it.

A couple of minutes went by of nothing happening. You, however, grew more scared by the minute. Two more pages to go, and Slender was on your tail. Mark was lucky- sitting next to you watching, he wasn’t the one wearing the headphones.

“W-well where do I go now?” You said.

Mark smiled, but stayed quiet.

“Well tell me!” You said louder. “Give me some hints, c'mon!”

“Slender is coming for you~” he teased in a low voice.

“No he isn’t, I’ll be fine!” You replied, as if trying to convince yourself.

“He’s coming to get you,” Mark continued. “He’s always watching. Don’t turn around.”

You focused on the screen, trying to ignore him.

“He’s right behind you.”

“The last page!” You yelled in happiness, before sprinting over to it. Finally, the nightmare was over! 

“Watch this Mark, I’m just gonna go get it, just like that, I’ll have defeated Slender and you beca-AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

You jumped again, instinctively jumping back in the chair and covering your face with your hands.

Right before realizing; oh right, it’s a game. And you just lost it.

Mark was dying of laughter next to you once again, and you felt embarrased since you had just absolutely screwed yourself over. Within that moment you had proved him right.

Horror games were scary.

You started laughing with him, and you guys didn’t stop for at least two minutes, before you could speak normally again.

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll admit it,” you said, still smirking like an idiot, “maybe they are a little scary.”

“Yeah, you think so?” Mark said with the same smirk. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

He wrapped his strong arms around you and placed a kiss on your lips. “I love you, (Y/N).”


	3. First Impressions (Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I accidentally punched you in the face because I was gesturing wildly, and now I can’t stop apologizing and I’m so sorry” AU 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing (lightly), mentions of blood/injury (minor).

As you stepped into the local coffeeshop, the aroma of coffee, different types of fresh bread and other beverages surrounded you and made you even more hungry than you already were.

To you, visiting this place around lunch time was a normal habit. You were a college student, and you had most of your classes around this building, so the free time you had to spend, you would be here. Usually you would order some food and a drink and stare out the window, or get out your laptop and finish typing up some essay you’d been procrastinating on. It was a little lonely, but you didn’t mind.

Like every other day, there weren’t many customers. Only one, actually, and he looked like he was in a deep discussion with the barista. You could only see him from the back, but you did notice his bright green hair. You stepped closer to his side, but still behind him, trying to get the barista to notice you.

“I’m telling you, Undertale isn’t all _that_ overrated,” the green-haired man said, and you were kinda surprised by the loud tone he was speaking in, as well as the Irish accent in his voice. 

You stepped closer again, since they were both still unaware of your prescence. “I mean, you can say what you want about it,” he said, moving his hands around with each word, “but there’s a reason why the fanbase is so huge and-” The guy spread his arms apart for emphasis, but stopped instantly when he heard a loud _smack_ and a yelp of pain.

Instinctively you stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over your own feet, and covered your face with your hands. What hurt the most was your nose, but you could feel the skin under your eyes burning and stinging as well, and your heart still wasn’t over the sudden jumpscare.

_“Shit, I am so sorry.”_

Now that the man had turned around you could see his face. He had a bit of facial hair in a brown shade, and bright blue eyes that were filled with regret and concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked, “I’m sorry, I need to watch what I’m doing.”

You didn’t really know how to answer him at first, because _shit_ it hurt, but you weren’t going to get anywhere by being bitter at him for that.

“It’s fine, I guess,” you managed to say, your hands still on your face.

“Does it hurt?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Can I see?’’

You were hesitant for a second, before taking away your hands. You noticed how they had drops of crimson blood on them, and you felt more pouring down your face.

’‘Shit, I’m sorry, hold on, I’ll get you paper towels.” Before you could answer, the Irish man disappeared into one of the bathrooms.

You sighed and sat down at one of the tables. Staring at your faint reflection in the window, you could see bruises start to form under your eyes and across the bridge of your nose. Yeah, people were going to question you about that…

Today had surely taken a very unexpected turn.

Only a couple of seconds later, the guy showed up again, with a few paper towels and put them all on the table in front of you. You picked one up and pressed it against your face. He sat down in the seat opposite of you.

“I’m really, really sorry, I- I’m just an idiot, I’m very animated, you see-”

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it,” you reasurred him.

“It’s not cool, I punched you!” He said. “Maybe you should punch me in the face too, then we’re even.”

You gave him a slight smile to show him you appreciated the humor, however, it was hard to share his energy when your face still felt like it was on fire.

“What’s your name?”

“My name? (Y/N),” you said, “Yours?”

“Jack,” he said, “(Y/N), can I buy you a drink, or do anything else to make it up to you?”

“You don’t have to, it’s fine.”

“No, no, no, no, I want to.”

“Well, I guess if you insist, you could get us both a coffee?” You suggested, though you still didn’t want to ask too much of him. “And uh, maybe we can talk? I sit here by myself usually, so…”

“Of course!” He shouted, before jumping up and rushing over to the bar.

That day you two spent nearly an hour sitting there, discussing video games, sharing stories and talking about a lot of random subjects. Everything clicked so well, there weren’t any awkward silences, and generally you really liked his energy. You were almost disappointed when you had to leave, but he asked if you could give him your phone number. Excitedly, you agreed, happy that you had made a new friend.

Though maybe his first impression wasn’t the best, the future looked brighter, and you couldn’t wait to see him again.


	4. You're beautiful (Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon: Hiya! Could you write about Sean with a chubby s/o who was feeling self conscious?? Xx  
> Summary: The reader feels self-concious about being chubby. Jack reassures them that they are beautiful and shouldn’t feel that way.  
> Warnings: angst (fluff ending though!), self-descructive thoughts, swearing

You hated this.

You hated standing in the bathroom of you and your boyfriend’s appartment, staring at your own reflection, into your own eyes.

_You’re so pathetic._

If only you could somehow stop that voice in your head, but no. Instead it just grew louder every day. You couldn’t defeat it. No matter what you did. It would always be there, haunting you like an evil spirit.

_You’re worthless, look at how fat you are._

You had lots of things you’d love to change about yourself, but the worst thing was your weight. Everyone you knew was skinny, looked beautiful and like a normal person, and then there was you. You were different and it always stood out. You were just a blob of ugliness.

_No one fucking likes you. You’re just a piece of shit._

Every word hit you like a bullet, as if the whole world was screaming it at you. As if it were the absolute truth that you couldn’t deny.

“Shut up,” you whispered, feeling the tears burn behind your eyes.

_Yeah, start crying, maybe you should eat some comfort food like you always do. You don’t deserve to fucking eat anymore. You’re nothing but problems and fat._

Then the tears started falling, making your eyes red, and you immediately turned away from the mirror. You sat down on the floor, pulled your knees up to your chest and buried your face in your arms.

“W-why can’t I just be fucking normal?!’‘ 

’'(Y/N)?” You heard Jack’s voice from the other side of the door.

_Oh look, it’s the guy you don’t deserve._

“Shut up!” You yelled, though it was directed at yourself and not Jack.

You then heard the bathroom door open, and you lifted your head up slowly to see Jack.

“(Y/N)! What’s wrong?!” He said before rushing over to you. His voice sounded heartbroken, making you feel even worse.

“I-I don’t w-want to g-go,” you said shakily. You and Jack had planned to go to Mark’s house for a huge livestream with all your other friends. The reason you were in the bathroom in the first place was to get ready, but you didn’t know that the mirror would become your enemy once again.

“What? Why not?!” Jack said, wrapping an arm around you protectively.

“Because I’m fucking ugly!” you snapped. “I’m so fat, everyone’s gonna think I’m fucking ugly, it’s- it’s all that’s gonna be talked about in the comments, I’m just horrible!”

“No, no, listen, (Y/N),” Jack said, his voice filled with concern, “No one is gonna think that. You’re beautiful.”

“N-no…”

“You are! You’re perfect in your own way.” He pulled you closer. “And all those commenters, I’ll fight them!” You smiled slightly; Jack was always there to make you happy.

“We need you on the stream, (Y/N), there are so many fans that love you, the group is incomplete without you, you’re the light,” he continued, speaking every word with passion. 

“If you really don’t want to, though, you don’t have to but please, don’t talk about yourself like you’re nothing. 'Cause you’re amazing in every single way. You don’t have to be super skinny and have the body of a model. I love everything about you just as you are. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

He used his sleeve to wipe away your tears. “I love you, (Y/N), please don’t cry.'’

’'Y-you mean that?” You asked.

“Of course!”

You couldn’t help but laugh for a second, his energy was filling the room, and you loved how hard he was trying for you. Every day that you felt terrible, he would always be able to cheer you up, make you smile again. You loved everything about him.

“T-then let’s g-go to the stream, you’re right,” you said in a soft voice. “Maybe I am beautiful… despite my flaws.”

“That’s the spirit!”

You hugged him tightly.

“Thank you so much, Jack.”

“You’re welcome. Anytime.”

The voices in your head might be loud, but Jack would always be louder.


	5. Love is Stronger (Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: aaa I really want a fic inspired by: “you can’t love someone unless you love yourself first.” “Bullshit. I have never loved myself. But you? Oh god. I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like.” With Jack or one of his egos. And if it is alright, can Jack/whoever you choose be the one replying?? I’ve had this in my head for so long and I’m dying a little. Reader that goes by they/them, please! Thanks for taking the time to read this!  
> Warnings: self-hatred (from both sides), swearing

You weren’t going to deny it or lie about it; you hated yourself. You were a horrible person, someone who didn’t deserve to be loved or be happy.  
  
The biggest reason was simple; you were ungrateful. You had almost everything you needed. You were friends with the one and only Jacksepticeye, something that over 20 million people were jealous of. Something that they could only dream of. And you got to be his friend – you could make jokes with him, help him create videos… and you even had the privilege of being a part of them.  
  
You sighed and glanced at yourself in the mirror, wondering why it didn’t break when you looked into it. Maybe that was your job – picking up the mirror and smashing it into pieces so you’d never have to look at yourself again. But it wasn’t yours.  
  
You bit your lip and tried to swallow away the feeling in your throat. You turned around and walked out of Jack’s bathroom to see him in his living room.  
  
Something inside of you felt better when you saw him, cheerful and happy, his bright blue eyes fixed on the camera in front of him.  
  
“I keep saying this, but thank you guys so much. You guys are the best!” Unlike you, he was grateful. And lovable. You wondered if he thought differently of himself before he had so many fans.  
  
“Anyway, I’m going to end this video here. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around. Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”  
  
Every word he shouted made you smile. He had so much energy. You didn’t refuse to admit to yourself that you had a crush on him. But you couldn’t stand the thought of dating him; it seemed too perfect, the only thing that you needed in this world. But you didn’t deserve it. You didn’t deserve him.  
  
And so you kept the thought to yourself, locked all your feelings away as tightly as you could, and tried to focus on something else.  
  
“Finished recording all your videos for the day?”  
  
——  
  
That night all the feelings you had kept hidden had escaped.  
  
It was pretty normal for you. After all, night was when you couldn’t sleep, and that always caused you to start overthinking things.   
  
The problem was that tonight you were staying over at Jack’s house.  
  
You had your own bedroom, though, so you thought if you cried silently he wouldn’t hear you. You sat on the bed, staring out the window at the pitch-black sky filled with stars. It was beautiful and you hated that. It reminded you of how far away beautiful things were from you.  
  
Warm tears rolled down your cheeks and you made an attempt to breathe in and out silently while your mind made a list of reasons why you would never deserve Jack.  
  
You didn’t even notice when the door handle made a sound, or when it opened, or when Jack stood in the doorway.  
  
“Hey, you asleep?”  
  
Your heart stopped instantly and you turned around to see your best friend standing there, a smile on his face that changed to a concerned look the moment his eyes met yours.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He rushed towards you and sat down next to you on the bed.  
  
Great, just great.  
  
Now you had to explain it to him. And he would hate you. He probably thought you were a crybaby already.  
  
“I…” Your voice was shaky. “Nothing.” You couldn’t do it.  
  
Jack didn’t look satisfied with that. “(Y/N), please tell me. Maybe I can help.”  
  
 _No. No you can’t._  
  
“I hate myself.”  
  
It was out before you could stop it or come up with some other lie; your brain was no longer controlling you anymore, but your heart was. And you hated it so much.  
  
Jack paused for a moment and looked at you with eyes full of love. Your heart started racing; you were cursed for sure.  
  
“But you shouldn’t, you’re beautiful in every single way,” Jack said. Something that other people would also tell you the few times you told them… but with Jack it actually sounded genuine and believeable. But you couldn’t cure it just like that.  
  
“No, Jack, I’m horrible. I’m ungrateful and unloveable! I’m sitting in my best friend’s house, I’ve had one of the most fun days I’ve had in years, but still… I’m sitting here crying my eyes out for no reason.”  
  
Maybe not for “no reason”; something was missing – Jack’s love – but you didn’t deserve it.

“I don’t know how to convince you, but I really do love you, (Y/N),” Jack said softly, moving closer. He wrapped an arm around you. “If I’m going to be completely honest… I love you more than as a friend.”  
  
Your heart stopped again, and you felt this rushy feeling inside, like you were going to explode. Was this a dream? Had he really just said that?  
  
“But Jack… you can’t love someone unless you love yourself first.”  
  
“Bullshit!” Jack said loudly, making you flinch. “I have never loved myself. But you? Oh, I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like.”  
  
You paused; took a shaky breath before speaking again.  
  
“You hated yourself… too?”  
  
“Hated, yes,” Jack repeated, nodding. He placed his hand on your cheek and wiped away the leftover tears, which had now stopped falling. “You see, it doesn’t matter how many times my fans say they love me. They see the on-camera me, not the off-camera one. Not the one that can be a complete asshole, the one that makes mistakes, you know?”  
  
You nodded slowly.   
  
“But then I met you and you just… brightened up my whole world. And I stopped hating myself… there wasn’t room for hate anymore.”  
  
“D-do you really mean this, Jack?” you asked.  
  
“Every single word of it,” he confirmed and pulled you into a hug.  
  
“I love you, (Y/N).”  
  
“I-I love you, too, Jack.”  
  
Maybe love really was stronger than hate.


	6. Stage Fright (Mark & Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing  
> Summary: You’re at a panel that Mark and Jack are doing together, when suddenly they pull you up on the stage.

“Yeah, so I hope that answers your question,” Jack said into the microphone he was wearing, directing his words at one of the fans in the huge crowd.

A crowd that _you_ were part of. You still couldn’t believe it. You had spent so much time saving up money so you could go see your favorite YouTubers in real life, and now it was happening. Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, right in front of you. And, bonus points, you got front row!

Jack walked back up on the stage to stand next to Mark again.

“Alright, so before you run off into the crowd again, I have an idea,” Mark suggested.

“What?”

“We should let some of the fans come up on stage with us!”

Instantly the entire room began cheering, and you joined in. The thought of being on stage in front of that many people was terrifying to you, but what were the odds that you got picked?

“That would be fun!” Jack agreed, turning to the crowd. “So, who’s it gonna be?”

The whole room instantly raised their hands, screaming, all wanting to be the lucky one.

Mark’s eyes scanned the room, “Uhh…” Suddenly his eyes met yours and you felt your heartrate pick up. 

“You there!” He jumped off the stage and before you could react he was making his way across to you.

_Oh my God, holy shit- holy actual fucking shit!_

“You wanna come up on stage with us?”

You didn’t know it was possible to forget the entire English language in just one moment, but that’s what happened to you. Your mouth felt dry and you struggled to think of what to say.

_You can’t say no to the real fucking Markiplier!_

“I- uh- well, I-” you stuttered, trying to at least get a few words out instead of weirdly staring at him like a zombie for any longer.

“Of course you do!” Mark said excitedly, and reached out his hand for you to take. “Come with me.”

You hesitated for a moment, but then looking into his soft eyes and warm gaze, he was even sweeter in real life. Somehow you found yourself grabbing his hand and walking towards the stage. 

As you, Mark, and Jack stood up there, Mark let go of your hand and suddenly the fear hit you.

_Holy fucking shit that’s a lot of people holy shit I’m on a stage with fucking Mark and Jack and everyone’s looking at me and-_

“Pretty scary, isn’t it?” Jack said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You were shaking like hell, but somehow his touch made you calmer.

“Y-yeah, kinda,” you managed to say quietly, looking into his bright blue eyes. Jack put a hand on his microphone for a second.

“Don’t focus on the crowd, just focus on me and Mark, okay?” 

You nodded and he stepped away, uncovering the mic.

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“(Y/N).” You were surprised at how steady you could keep your voice all of a sudden.

“Everyone give an applause to (Y/N) for getting up here!” Mark said loudly, and the audience did as he said, beginning to cheer, clap and repeat your name.

You couldn’t help but smile brightly, although it was scary, it was also the best thing ever. You were the luckiest person in the world!

“So, (Y/N), question for you,” Mark said after the crowd quieted down. “And feel free to be honest.”

“Okay,” you managed to say, still smiling because you couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Who’s your favorite, out of us two?” He said, then smirked. “I mean, obviously it’s going to be me, but…”

“No, it’s definitely me!” Jack said. “They probably came here for me anyway, right, (Y/N)?” He sent you a hopeful glance.

You chuckled in response.

“Oh c'mon, we all know who has more subscribers!” Mark said in defense.

“But at least I haven’t paid anyone to subscribe!”

“Because no amount of money can make it bearable to watch y-”

“(Y/N), tell him!” Jack shouted at you desperately, and you tried not to burst out laughing.

“Go on, break his heart!” Mark said, sending you another smirk.

You drew a sharp breath before giving them your answer.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
